


Pillow Talk

by Nuka_After_Dark



Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pillow Talk, Post-Coitus Talking, The kind of fluff that would rot your teeth out if you know anything about Savoy from the Disciples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark
Summary: The Overboss has noticed Savoy staying later and later in her bed after their little trysts and decides to ask him about it. Such a bloodthirsty raider must certainly have something on his mind to keep him around so long, right?
Relationships: Savoy/Female Overboss, Savoy/Female Sole Survivor, Savoy/Overboss, Savoy/Sole Survivor
Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807771
Kudos: 6





	Pillow Talk

“Why do you always stay so long after?” Nora rolled around on the bed until she was facing Savoy. He remained on his back where she had left him once they finished, not wanting to get too comfortable and outstay his welcome. Rather than offer an explanation he just shrugged.

“Do you want me to leave right after?”

“Not really,” Nora admitted, propping her head on her fist, her elbow digging into the thin pillow at the head of the bed. “It’s nice not to feel used, I was just wondering why you don’t go running back to–”

“Back to Nisha?” Savoy turned his head to her as she nodded, biting her lip after cutting herself off. He sighed through his nose and shrugged again. “I guess I like the quiet.”

“Oh.”

Either his ears were deceiving him or the Overboss had sounded genuinely disappointed in his answer. He had never been very good at social cues but looking at her directly it was hard to ignore the signs. The downcast eyes, the slight frown, the way she had begun to play with a lock of her own hair. It was enough to make him smile.

“Expecting a different answer?”

“Huh? Oh, no. Not really. If that’s why you do it then that’s why you do it.”

“What if I said it’s because I actually like spending time up here with you? Alone?”

Again, reading signs was far from his top skill, but there was no denying the blush that rose to her cheeks or the way she peered at him shyly from beneath her lashes.

“I would call you a fucking liar,” she said at last, a grin spreading on her lips.

“I don’t lie,” Savoy said lowly, finally bothering to change his position until he was on his side facing her. “At first I was just coming up here to fuck you for the bragging rights. But now….”

Now Savoy wasn’t so sure why he was still up there. Had this been anyone else he would have already been back at his own head quarters, readying himself for a mission to blow off whatever steam remained or maybe even eyeing up his next conquest. But this felt different. This felt like so much more than just pushing Nisha from his mind. He didn’t know what it was, but it sure as hell wasn’t love.

“Well whatever the case I’m seriously glad you done run off right away.” Nora rolled onto her stomach and reached toward him, placing a gentle hand in the center of his chest. “Lets me pretend you do it because you like me, not because you want something.”

 _Yeah,_ Savoy thought to himself as she watched her eyes fluttering closed. _I’m just pretending to like you. That has to be it._


End file.
